Away
by death.is.purple
Summary: Yamanaka Ino encouraged Haruno Sakura to bloom,Nara Shikamaru to become a jonnin, and Hyuuga Hinata to stand up to her clan...mabe this time she will be rewarded with something more than just a cold shoulder...And Neji discovers the Byakugan has a second
1. Chapter 1

**Away. **

_

* * *

_

_When Ino was 12, one of her teammates and altogether best friends died. It was on a mission. Chouji had gone with Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru. _

_According to Shikamaru, he had taken out a man named Jirobou, an underling of Orochimaru, who was jonnin level. _

_The mission failed though._

_And since then, Ino's crush on Sasuke had ebbed away._

* * *

_It was a rainy day that one. _

_Ino was on the counter of the flower shop, leafing through a magazine her mom had left there. It was then when Sakura, The top medicnin after both Tsunade sama and Shizune sama entered the Shop. _

_Ino had been bored before Sakura entered the Shop, But as soon as the pink haired kunoichi came in, an Earsplitting grin adorned her face. _

_"Sakura!" _

_"hi Ino." _

_Ino looked at Sakura, her reply had been half hearted, and off handed. Ino frowned. She looked just a tad bit hesitant. _

_"Hm? Sakura, is something wrong?"_

_"look Ino..." Started Sakura. She walked over to the flower girl and looked her in the eyes._

_"I'm getting tired of this. You see, I'm the hokage's aprentice, top chunnin medi cand I'm going to go after Sasuke kun and bring him back as soon as Naruto returns...So I don't have time to be playing 'rival' with you anymore."_

_Ino looked surprised and she opened her mouth to say something. _

_"sure Sakura, I mean it's kinda lame to be rivals and stuff, but we could still be friends-"_

_"no Ino. you don't get it. It was fun and all when we were twelve, but...I'm a full fledged ninja and you're not...so. Sorry, but that's it." _

_Ino stared wide eyed as Sakura left the shop. _

_It is what Ino remembers most of when she was 15._

* * *

_It was awful to months later, after she had talked with Sakura, that she convinced Shikamaru to become a jonnin and take up a gennin team. He was happy, because as a jonnin surveying kids, he barely had to work. _

_She went to visit him one day, she wanted to tell him that, after the years, he had become her closest friend, and...she wanted it to be more. _

_Those illusions died when she got to the hill in wich he normally watched clouds, _

_there was Shikamaru, with Temari on top and kissing. _

_Ino ran away without them seeing her, and was awkward with Shikamaru for some more time, until he finally decided to just...keep away._

_

* * *

_

_Ino remembers that at 17,two days after her birthday, when the sound invaded again. Ino wasn't home. _

_but when she got there, to see the Yamanaka flower shop destroyed, her mom dead, a kunai ebbed in her chest, and, a, couple of meters away, her father, just as dead as Ino's mother, his hands positioned it the nezumi seal, and immediately she knew what had happened. In the Yamanaka clan, there was a technique that had a radius of 5 feet, in which, the mind of everyone inside that radius died,but it cost the user his or her life. _

_Obviously, in an attempt to protect his wife, Inoshi had used the forbidden technique. _

_On the day of the funeral, Ino took 3 flowers, one for her mother, one for herfather,the last she told nobody for who it was. _

* * *

Ino was a chunnin, but she worked part-time in the anbu torture and interrogation head quarters. Ibiki said she had talent, and whenever she wanted to, she could move into the interrogation headquarters fulltime. 

She had moved out of her old home, gotten a smaller one person apartment in the east of Konohagakure.

Ino was 19.

And, despite all, she still smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Away. **

_

* * *

_

It was a...remarkably pretty day outside. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, no clouds, no missions……………..or so she thought.

Ino got out of bed and with a look outside, she just **knew **something would go wrong.

One of the downs of being a Yamanaka she mused.

Ino got out of bed, bathed, ate, and put on some clothes. Very different from the ones she had used when she was young. Ino wore a completely plain kaki colored tank top, a pair of black tights, with loose grey shorts on top. Her long blond hair was tied in a loose braid, and covered one of her eyes. Her hitai ate was around her neck.

Ino opened the door, and with a…………..slightly cynical smile and a jump, she was running towards training grounds 9.

When she got there, Ino saw she was not alone. A certain Hyuuga heiress was currently obliterating a tree. Ino smile widened.

"Hinata!" she called out.

Hinata stopped in her training and turned around. The perma blush (as Ino had come to call it) in place.

"Ino-cha chan"

"Mind if I join you?" Called out the Yamanaka.

"No not at a all"

Ino skipped happily to were Hinata was and sat down. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes. It was the standard meditating pose. Yamanaka's had to meditate at least 2 hours every day, so as to not loose themselves.

But today Ino didn't feel like meditating.

She opened her eyes and looked at the sky. Hinata had resumed hitting the tree.

"Nice day ne?" said Ino

"Ha hai"

they were quiet for sometime, enjoying each others company. Of course, Hyuuga Neji had to ruin that.

"Hinata sama"

Hinata eeped, and turned to face the older Hyuuga.

"Ne Neji neesan"

Neji stared at Hinata for some time. Then he closed his eyes and talked.

"The elders have decided to do a deciding fight between you and Hanabi sama. They request you go immediately."

Ino saw how Hinata visibly paled. And making a quick desision, she stood up and grabbed Hinata's arm. She then turned to Neji and said with complete conviction,

"The elders can wait"

And she marched off with Hinata feebly protesting, and Neji slightly frowning.

* * *

It was a full ten minutes later when the three of them (Ino, Hinata and Neji) got to their destination, Ino's home. Neji's frown had deepened, and Hinata was at the boder of hyperventilating. 

With a strict order to the female Hyuuga (don't move!) Ino turned around and surveyed Neji. She looked at him through narrowed eyes suspiciously.

"You!" she said, "are you with the Hyuuga's or with Hinata?"

Neji showed no outward emotion when he answered.

"Hinata sama is a Hyuu-"

"Don't fuck with me! I know that the so called elders want to get rid of Hinata, so tell me!"

Neji was quiet for a moment

"With Hinata sama"

Ino looked at him again. He seemed sincere…………..

"Fine"

She marched inside, not caring if the older nin followed her. She looked at Hinata. She had grown out her hair, but that was the only change outwardly noticed. But underneath the big jacket, Ino knew that Hinata had some fine curves, and Ino knew just the way to build the female Hyuuga's confidence. She ushered Hinata into her room. Then, she started disarming her closet, looking for something.

Ino gave out a triunfant 'Aha!' one she found it, then, looked for a permanent marker, and wrote something on the garment. Then, She turned towards Hinata.

With quick movements she made Hinata take off her jacket and thrust the pice of clouthing she had found to Hinata.

"Put it on."comanded Ino

The shirt was a plain orange color, with a V neck and short sleves. With the marker, Ino had written a frase ont the front of the shirt, wich read, 'I'mhot and I know it!'

"Bu Bu But t"

Stuttered Hinata, But Ino was hard to move, and in a couple of minutes, Hinata was wearing the shirt. Her face as red as a tomato, but she was wearing it. Ino made Hinata look at afullbody mirror.Hinata's hands instinctually presed together, but Ino held them apart.

"look at the mirror Hinata"

Hinata did, hesitantly, and while she gazed at her reflection, Ino took her hair, and with a evtra ruber band that she allways had, Tied hinatas hair into a high ponny tail (think of Motoko from Love Hina)

Then, Ino wraped her arms around Hinata and burried her face into her back. Hinata stiffened.

"Hinata, I made you wear these things, but right know, I'm going to leave the room. Your jacket is there on my bed, so is your shirt. The marker is on the desk. If you want to, you can take of the shirt and rubberband and put on your stuff again. But if you want, stay with them, their a gift from me to you. What I did, are ust guidelines, as to how you could gain some confidence, but it's your choise."

Ino steped back, and smiled at Hinata. Then she left the room.

For a long while,Hinata just stood there, infront of the mirror, gazing steadily into her eyes.

* * *

okay...thats the second chapter of 'Away'. just incase, the whole sumarry for this fic is this:

Yamanaka Ino encouraged haruno sakura to bloom, nara shikamaru to become a jonnin, and know hyuuga hinata to become the main house head of the hyuuga...mabe this time she will be rewarded with something more than just a cold shoulder...And Neji discovers that like the sharingan, the byakugan has a second stage...But it dosen't involvekilling...

And, thanks for the reviews anyway...


	3. Chapter 3

Away

* * *

It had been 10 minutes, and Hinata was still in her room. Ino had closed the door, and the walls were soundproof, so she had no idea what the girl was doing. And to make matters worse? Neji was glaring at her with such intensity that she could have sworn her shirt was catching fire. 

"The elders are going to kill us."

"Screw the elders. Hinata needs some confidence if she's going to fight her sister."

"And you know this because..."

"Because I have ears and I'm not nearly as stupid as people portray me to be."

Hinata saved them of future debate by exiting her room. She still wore the orange shirt, still had on the pony tail, and still had the perma blush. But Ino grinned encouragingly at her anyway.

Unexpectedly, Hinata hugged her, and since she had been so shocked by the intimate action, she just stared in front of her. At Neji. And his shocked face. Ino smirked at him. He glared. And then, again, Hinata saved them both.

"Arigatou Ino chan. I'll win today. For you, for Neji neesan, for Naruto kun, Kurenai sensei, Kiba kun, Shino kun and for me. Arigatou"

Ino pried Hinata of of her. She spoke without stuttering once! it was whispered granted, but it was an iprovement.

"Don't mention it!"

Hinata smiled, and Ino shooed both her and her older cousin out the door.

"Know go and kick your sisters ass! If you want, you can even point at the so caled 'elders' and laugh in their face!"

Only when both Hinata and Neji left the house did she notice that on the back of the T-shirt she had given Hinata, were three new words, words Hinata had obviously written herself. They simply red,

'Believe it!'

* * *

Ino didn't see Hinata the next day, or the day after that, and, she worried for her friend. Had she won? Had she lost? If she lost, what would happen to her? Maybe………..Maybe Hinata just didn't want to see Ino again. Sakura hadn't.

Ino decided that it was no use sulking and brooding. If Hinata wanted to continue being her friend, great! If not? Ino would let it pass.

At the moment, the Yamanaka was going to go buy flowers at the former Yamanaka flower shop. Ino had sold it to a girl named Moegi, whose teammates and jonnin sensei had died in one of the sound invasions. Moegi had quit being a shinobi, and had attained a certain interest in flowers. Ino had thought her everything she needed to know, and then gave her the Flower Shop. She couldn't afford either the building or the time to continue selling flowers, but Ino had given the flower shop to Moegi on half the money, and so, Moegi made Ino a deal, She would not charge any white flowers, nor any lilies, if Ino ever decided to buy them.

The building had been reconstructed, but it still looked pretty much the same.

The shop's door opened with a jingle. And Moegi looked up from the Magazine she had been reading. A grin split her face.

"Ino dono!"

"Moegi! How many times have I told you to call me Ino, or Ino chan! 'dono' sounds old! I'm not old!

Moegi put her hand behind her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry……"

Ino waved her apology aside, and took out four white roses.

"Can I take them?" She asked Moegi.

"Of course! Take as many as you like!"

Ino smiled at the girl, and with a friendly 'see you later' she left the shop. Ino put the flowers in her kunai holder, and with a happy whistle she set out towards the ninja memorial stone.

Of course, with the mood she had now, she wouldn't have noticed the white eyed protigy, inerestingly watching her as shewalked towards the memorial.

* * *

Sqweel! I'm so happy! I got many reviews! yay! yay! and well, next week I have a completly free week before finalls...i'm in my semestral exams right now...and today's my Birthday! Yay me! I'm finally 14! and...um...next chapter should be posted up next monday I think... 


	4. SORRY!

OK! OK! IM SORRY! I GOT A REASON WHY I havent updated!

I broke my leg. Really. Seriously. the bone is fractured in three diferent parts, so I cant pove JUST yet, and my par5ents took away the internet! but know its back, and I can move. So I´ll post a chapter know! ok! SORRY AGAIN!


End file.
